fission
by hi jump kick
Summary: you were created in his image...arceus, darkrai and cresselia


**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, but **_**look I can make the words all slanty!**_

You were not born, but rather created from the supernova of a dying star. As its multicolored shards scattered to the universe, you took shape as a sentient being, a proverbial shining star in the darkness.

You were not an occupier of the 'mother' earth, as was customary for your kind. You instead habituated the unexplored territory above the planet, looking down at it with curious, gemlike eyes. You watched your less powerful brethren co-exist with the human race your own creator created.

For eons upon eons, you lived peacefully in the atmosphere, never needing to feed, never bored, for you had an entire planet to survey.

And, in your countless years, nothing had angered you so much as what you saw that day.

Your creator descended to the earth to create a triumvirate of your brethren, ones that governed the very feelings of mankind. You watched as the three were created and took flight. Then, a human approached your creator, your master, and with some sort of sorcery, enclosed your _very parent _in a small purple ball.

You waited hopefully, waited for the moment when your creator would burst from the sphere and annihilate this human for having the gall to do such a bold thing. But none such moment came. The human attached the ball to its belt, and went on its way.

You would have none of that. Bellowing your rage so strongly it shook the very galaxy, you hurtled toward the earth. Your heavenly body became hot with the passage through the atmosphere, and as you landed, a ring of grass was scorched away a mile in every direction.

The human turned and gazed upon you, but there was no fear in its eyes. Instead, there was a calm confidence that showed upon its face as it reached for a purple ball.

It threw the ball, and, in a burst of white light, your creator, your parent, was returned to the world. You cried for joy, beseeching your creator to return to the atmosphere with you. But it merely hovered, eyes the color of the universe cast downward.

The human yelled something you did not understand, but your creator did. In a flash of light, your creator opened its mouth and sent out a beam of energy, making you scream in pain.

You were confused. Why would your parent do such a thing? You looked into the creator's eyes again, and there was remorse in them.

And, suddenly, you understood. Snarling, you sent a beam of your own at the human, and it sent out another ball. A yellow creature with a long, wizened moustache appeared and created a wall of psychic energy to deflect your attack. You fought, sending out beam after beam after beam to destroy the human master, but your creator and the other creature deflected it.

Then, the human's face contorted angrily as you struck a fatal blow to its own creature, and yelled to your creator.

The creator's body glowed, and it let out a piercing cry as it struck you. You felt your molecules separating, dissolving, and you cried out, betrayed. The last thing you heard was your creator crying out plaintively before you lost all rational thought.

You awoke in the atmosphere again, and you were relieved to be back in such a familiar place before you remembered the past events.

You looked down at yourself, and you were shocked to see yourself split into two bodies. One was light, the color of the sun, and the other was dark, the color of the darkness. You were no longer a multicolored, heavenly body, but now two bodies of clay and the breath of the parent. You can feel the weakness in your core, you are no longer the strength you once were.

Your two bodies looked down at the mother earth once more, and within the dark portion of your body came a vengeance, a hateful feeling, a desire to make all of the species of the universe suffer…

And then from the light body came a feeling of forgiveness, of tolerance, of love for the planet. You were bewildered. How could you feel two things at once? How could you even feel two things at once? The questions ran through the brains of both your bodies, and for the first time in your life, you were overwhelmed. Then, you felt a shift within the heads of both creatures, and you knew no more.

_The dark body descended to the mother earth, eager for revenge, claws at the ready. The light body pursued it, defensive of the inhabitants of the impermanent, young planet._

_ "Stop, brother!" cried the light body. "Revenge solves nothing!" The dark body, hurtling toward the earth and sending a flash of stars in its wake, snarled._

_ "Stay out of my affairs, sister! Allow me to do what I must! What I believe is right!"_

_ Remorse grew on the light body's face as she deflected the stars with her fuchsia wings. "This is not right! You cannot go against our creator's will! He condemned us!"_

_ The dark body stopped and turned, roaring at the light body. "It was not his choice! He has no will! It bends to the human! I will destroy the human so the creator can return to us!"_

_ The dark body sent a wave of dark energy at the light body, and she reeled backwards. The dark body continued on his path toward earth._

**You watched as a dark comet hurtled toward the earth, and seemingly toward you. Defensively, you clutched the pokeball of your arceus in your hand.**

** The comet hit the earth with a loud thud, and there was a tremendous explosion that left a huge, bare circle of land around it. Dazed, you regained your feet to find that it was not a comet at all, but rather a pokemon. It had a ragged black body with a crimson ring around the neck. Its head was a contrasting white color. You pulled out your pokedex and the lens scanned the creature, confirming your suspicions. It was a darkrai.**

** The pokemon hovered menacingly, blue eyes full of pure hate. "**_**Puny human," it said, "I am the one you destroyed so mercilessly with my own creator. The creator whose free will you sacrificed for your own gains. And for that, I cannot let you live."**_

__**Frightened, you threw the pokeball, and with a burst of light, your arceus came forth. Its eyes glittered with recognition as it turned to you, waiting for an order.**

_**"Get rid of it." **_** you said coldly, and it hesitated for an instant before charging a beam within its maw.**

** You saw a glint out of the corner of your eye, and you turn your head to see a ray of stars collide with your pokemon. As it reeled in surprise, another pokemon landed next to the darkrai. It had a crescent-shaped head and pink, arced wings. You knew this one was a cresselia.**

** This cresselia looked uncharacteristically angry, unlike the gentle ones in the pokedex entries. **_**"Stay away from my brother. You have no right to use our creator against us."**_** Her voice rang in your head telepathically, echoing unnervingly in your cranium.**

** Ignoring the disorienting feeling, you scoffed. **_**"Why should I listen to you? I'm the one with all the power here. And you think you can destroy me? I don't think so."**_

__**Both creatures hissed angrily, seeming to mirror each other in posture and expression for an instant. The darkrai lunged forward at you, and the arceus, long recovered from the attack, deflected it. In the same instant, the cresselia flew toward you, anger sparking from her in waves. The arceus did not deflect her in time, and she bashed you backward. You hit the ground with an audible thud, knocking the wind out of you. As you gasped for air, she raised one paw and held it over your throat, baring her teeth in an angry grimace.**

_**"Release the creator, human, and you will live. Refuse and you will die. It is your choice, human, but know this. Your possession of the creator will only end in chaos. Our creator is not able to govern the events of the universe when you take away free will. The earth will fall into ruin, and life as you know it, human, will end."**_

__**You snorted, nonchalant. **_**"You can't make me release this arceus. I can make it destroy both of you. At my command, it will rip you apart."**_

__**The arceus turned slowly, and gave you a cold, calculating stare. It frightened you so, that you shivered in fear. The pokemon also spoke telepathically, though with a stronger, more commanding voice than the cresselia.**

_**"Human," said the arceus, "if I wished, I could destroy you where you stand. As it is, I will not. The creator cannot destroy the offspring, even by the command of the human master. It is against the most primitive of laws. Even with my son, when you commanded me to destroy him, I did not. I simply split him into two separate bodies, both of which you see here."**_

_** "I can force you to do anything I want, Arceus." **_** you said, shaking with anger. **_**"And, if you still don't obey…"**_** You take out four pokeballs from your pocket. **_**"…I shall destroy all three of you."**_

__**You cast the pokeballs, and sent out your dragonite, gyarados, tyranitar, and charizard, who stood protectively around you. **

_**"Well?" **_**you said, and laughed harshly. "**_**Will you attack them, or must I kill you all instead?"**_

__You awakened, as if from an eon-long nap. As you gazed on, the human who was your downfall stood before you. Four of his pokemon growled menacingly at you.

You turned, looked behind you. You were astonished to see your dark body and light body hovering behind you.

You looked down at yourself to see a white body with a golden, antler-like projection jutting from your middle. You were the creator.

Confused, you looked back at the human, who looked at you coldly and calculatingly.

_"No answer for me?" _ the human said. _"Well, then, attack!"_

The four pokemon clustered around the human sprang forth, one closing its teeth around your neck. Angry and surprised, your body glowed, and hundreds of stars exploded from your body in a supernova. One of the pokemon fell. The other three tried to overwhelm you with fire, beams of power, and earthly tremors, but you felt the strength powering your body, and sent them all sprawling.

The human stepped back, and you stepped forth until you stood over him. _"Now, human, I left your pokemon alive, so return me the favor by leaving me and my brethren in peace."_

You picked up the purple sphere from where it was dropped, and crushed it to dust between your teeth.

_"And now, human, I take my leave of you."_

You ascended into the atmosphere, followed by your brethren. You started out as a single-bodied creation, became two separate bodies, and now you were the creator. Still, you mused, it was difficult to understand. But, there are some things even the creator does not comprehend.

**You looked up at the three pokemon ascending into the sky. One dark, one deepest fuchsia, and one pure white. Pity you couldn't keep the arceus.**

** Still, you mused as you cradled one of your felled pokemon, there was always tomorrow.**

A/N: I hope you got what I was trying to convey here. If you didn't, well, I must be insane. Or, as I prefer to be referred to as, mentally 'advanced'. I was trying to say that, as Arceus's son and daughter, Darkrai and Cresselia were created from a part of Arceus itself, (and Arceus is a part of them) and I was trying to show that through the different points of view.

Oh, FYI, the different fonts/boldness/italics were different points of view. Yep. Review please, and tell me how it was!


End file.
